The Imperfect Year
by StevieXRex
Summary: After being made a fool of in her own house, Ginny Weasley is sure to make this year different. Draco Malfoy, “Slytherin Sex God” is bored and wants excitement in his last year at Hogwarts. These two are destined to meet, but at what cost? Full Sum-inside
1. Chapter 1

**Author Disclaimer**: I have own no part of Harry Potter or the characters used in this story. I only own the plot and characters that are not featured in the Harry Potter Series. I will online post this once. Just to cover law suits.

**Summary**: After dating Harry Potter for a year then being made a fool of in her own house, Ginny Weasley is sure to make this year different. Draco Malfoy, "Slytherin Sex God" is bored and wants excitement in his last year at Hogwarts. These two are destined to meet, but at what costs?

* * *

**The Imperfect Year** - Chapter One

The bright and vibrant flash of light lit up not only the sky, but also the window and the inside of the warm, unusually quiet house just enough for the silhouette of a young teenage female to be seen. The sixteen-year-old girl sat staring off into the raging, beautiful storm that was battling outside the small-paned window as if in a calm daze. She knew very well that she should be sound asleep, if not trying as hard as possible to fall asleep, in her comfortable but smallish bed awaiting her brother to wake her in a mere few hours demanding that she got ready and fast.

The ember-haired girl sighed before getting up and morbidly closing her curtains as if it was the worst thing that could possibly be done. She changed quickly from the torn and frayed jeans and the simple forest green tank top she had worn for the day into the oversized, worn t-shirt that was handed down to her. She then nestled down into her bed on her side, snuggling into the warmth of her comforter and holding onto her big stuffed animal polar bear named Bo-Bo. While the tears sneaked silently out, she whispered quietly but with determination and a hint of vengeance, "This year will be different. I will make everyone realize and understand that I'm not some little girl."

As she finally drifted off to sleep, she quickly succumbed to the nightmares that plagued her head each and every night.

_ "There, there, Ginny. You didn't think this was meant to last forever did you? I mean, how could you? I don't understand why you're so upset. You knew this was coming. You're a little girl who doesn't need to be involved. This is my last year, Voldemort-" The now six-foot five-inch tall red headed boy gave a slight whimper as the hideous name that inflicted so much fear into people was dared utter. "-Is still out there. I have to get him. It's my destiny. I need to be free to not have to worry about such trivial things. Besides, you and I bother knew that I wouldn't have stayed with you. You're not the one I love, I've told you before. I'm sorry, Gin"_

_ As Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Ron, her brother closet in age to her, and Hermione Granger, the "smartest" witch of her age turned and left her behind like so many times before. Ginny slowly realized numerous things. _

_ One, the conversation that she had started with Harry in order to break things off with him had been flipped around and she had gotten dumped instead. How it happened, she was still confused. _

_ Two, her dear brother who vowed to protect her no matter what and who it was against and who was constantly in her business had turned a blind eye to what had unfolded before him. He sat there smiling slightly as if oblivious to the fact that his best friend for six years had just broken up with his only sister. _

_ And lastly, third, she could of sworn she had seen a romantic brush of the cheek to both Ron and Hermione by Harry when the were turning the corner to go up the stair well. _

_ She came to from the lost train of thought and promised to make them and everyone else realize that Ginny Weasley was not one to mess around with and was not one to let it go when people tried to make her feel insignificant and a fool. She knew that when she started her sixth year at Hogwarts that everyone would be surprised at whom she had became this summer and they, too, would learn the secrets that she would spy to learn._

_ As she walked up the small, slightly uneven and creaky steps after about an hour of standing dumb-founded and pissed off in the living room, she nimbly avoided the steps that would give her away. She got to the landing of Ron's room along with a few of her other brothers rooms. She patiently listened at the door for about ten minutes before thinking of admitting defeat. Then, as she turned to leave, she heard the noise she had been adamantly waiting for. She heard the quiet, breathless moans coming from inside the room from three different people. _

_ She quickly thought of the consequences but rushed them away as she made her decision to throw the door open. As the door busted in and hit the wall behind it in order to reveal the full picture of the revolting scene, Ginny's world slowed down. There, in her brothers room, right below her own, was Hermione pleasuring her now ex-boyfriend and Ron at the same time. Everything stopped as they opened their mouths to rush out cuss words, explanations, and to yell at her. As everything from the day sunk in, Ginny Weasley promptly fainted._

"Ginevra Weasley!! Get up this instant!" Her pissed off brother screamed through her door.

Ginny woke up in a start very agitated.

"Ronald, do not bloody well scream at me, you prat." She yelled back as she tried to untangle herself from her covers.

Molly Weasley, hearing the commotion, began to chastise her children for language they opted to use and the disrespect to each other. As she ended her speech and shuffled back to the kitchen, she added that they'd be leaving for Platform 9 ¾ in an hour and to be ready at the door.

The now awake teenager popped her back and begun to get ready for the day with a small and subtle smirk.

"Today is the beginning for the rest of my life." She said aloud remembering the saying from some un-remarkable time in her life.

* * *

Any comments would be appreciated. This is the first fanfic that I've actually decided to post. I'm not sure if it will be any good or not. So, let me know what you think. I know it's not that long of a chapter. Thanks :]


	2. Chapter 2

**The Imperfect Year**

**Chapter Two**

After another exceedingly dull summer at the Malfoy Mansion, Draco was fully aware that today was the day for him to get his wonderful life back. His closest friends, no matter how few there were, could even go as far as to say that he was excited. The fully-grown male had spent his summer mostly working out and flying to practice his seeking skills for the upcoming Quidditch season at Hogwarts. This year, he was sure to beat Potter and his stupid noble team.

At the beginning of the summer, Draco had thrown probably the most amazing party in the century. Everyone who was anyone was there. This mainly included the Slytherins, a select few Ravenclaws, and a mere two Gryffindors. Young Master Malfoy had managed to get firewhiskey, butterbeer, mead, and a ton of Muggle alcohol. Even though he was raised to hate muggles and mudbloods, he could not deny that they had more luck in the alcohol department. He could not live with out Jagermeister or Vodka. It was better then any wizard alcohol he had tasted.

Now, normally, his parents did not care if their son threw parties, no matter how grand. However, they fully minded, if they to have to blow up the door to his room as to too many locking and silent charms in order to find their son fully exposed on his bed in a drunken passed out form and then to find their house in total disarray by the teens drunken craze the night before.

From before the party started, Draco had already been drinking with his best friends and was "smashed" as the muggles would say by midnights' final ring of the bell. At which point, he proceeded to drag the hottest girl dancing next to him up to his room so he could keep up with the reputation he had full well earned. The lucky brunette girl was brought into one of the master suites and serenaded into his overly large expensive bed. Draco then took his time to find every spot that would make the girl gasp and moan in pleasure while arching up to him, begging him for him to fuck her. Oh yes, he knew he was skilled and the noises only boosted his ego more.

However, on this horrible night, Draco had drunk a bit too much. Wizard and Muggle alcohol should never be mixed, he decided at the point in which he passed out while inside the girl, not finishing what he set out to do. Hours later, his parents finally awoken him and promptly scolded him for the turmoil of the houses content, including pictures posted everywhere in his full birthday suit with the words, "Can't please," written across his chest.

It goes with out saying that Draco Malfoy was beyond pissed. Hell probably would have been scared at his expression and glare only. His father grounded him for the summer and could only hope that this scandal would not go to the public level.

He spent the whole summer trying to remember what girl he had been with. He needed to right this and seek her out seduce her to gain his ego back. That or humiliate her until everything was rightfully restored. However, his memory was blank until he got the letter saying that it was a surprise he wasn't still a virgin and that he ever got laid since he could never satisfy a woman. The letter in question, signed "Pansy Parkinson."

Now today, Draco had a plan to humiliate his supposed "best friend." No one ever got the best of a Malfoy. He'd show her that he was, indeed, the Slytherin Sex God, and he was not going to lose that glorious title and perks along with it. He shuffled into another compartment trying to find Blaise Zabini, his real best friend. When he found him, Draco truly regretted his timing.

* * *

While Draco was remembering his plan and in the middle of the search for Zabini, Ginny was trying to seek out Colin and Dennis Creevey, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. In the middle of her exhausting search, she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Ughhh, look, sorry Weasley but if you don't mind stay out of the bloody way. People are trying to move around and you're blocking the entire corridor." A deep voice sounded above her from her newfound position. The infamous Weasley temper flared. She was up in a flash and the boy backed up, surprised at the intensity in her words.

"Okay, listen here, you prick. I am NOT in any way underneath you. I am not a minion of yours, nor am I scared of you. I do not take up the entire fucking corridor. Seeing as I was the one rudely knocked on the arse, and you stayed up right, that would make you the issue. Or are you too idiotic to understand basic Physics? If you ever choose to insult me or try to put me below you I swear you will regret it. Got it, Zabini?"

The six-foot six-inch muscular boy was speechless as he realized he, a Slytherin, a Zabini, was actually frightened of the slim, mere five-foot four-inch girl.

"God, you're even to stupid to respond. Listen closely, okay? Do-not-piss-me-off-again!" Ginny grounded out in frustration.

"Weasl-" Blaise started before what could only be described as a banshee scream of,

"Blaiiiiissseeee!!!!! Where are yoooouuuu??"

"Bloody hell…" The now distressed boy whispered. "I'm really sorry about this."

Before Ginny could comprehend what was going on, she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders, pressed up against the wall, and distracted by the soft lips that were now covering hers. Her only thoughts that she could manage were of how this kiss was so unlike any other she had experienced. Ones given by Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all scared and brother-like. As the last rational thought of pushing him away flew out of her head, she responded with the same amount of force in the now heated snogging session.

The scene was broken apart prematurely by the incredibly attractive boy, Ginny decided, was ripped off her proceeded by a stinging sensation on her left check.

"You little slut!" The banshee voice of Pansy screeched.

"Blaise??" Draco questioned as he came upon the scene. He went to go greet his friend before he completely took in the scene. When his sight was on Pansy he said in a deathly terrifying tone,

"You little bitch, you'll regre-"

A tiny redheaded girl cut off his words as the girl was punched in the mouth by a truly amazing right hook.

"Don't ever touch me again, you stupid cow."

As these words were finished, Ron Weasley happened onto the sight.

"Ginny!! What the hell is going on? Why are you near Malfoy and Zabini? You better get your arse over here this instant before I owl mom!"

That is when the chaos truly started.

* * *

Thank youu :] Read and review. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry that I didn't update in while. I've gotten really sick. And, when I'm sick, I really don't want to write.

NOW!! For, ALL the people who have me on Story Alert and Favorite Story Lists, PLEASE review. I love reviews. They give me motivation. And, honestly. It's kind of rude to me if you don't review. It's like, "Yea, I like it but not enough to review." If there's something you don't like. TELL ME. If there's something you'd like to see, or if you'd like to be in the story, tell me.

I won't update until I have at least 6 new reviews and from six new people.

Anyways, here's the new chapter. I have no idea if it's any good.

**Chapter Three**

Ginny stiffened the second she heard her brothers rough and annoying voice imposing on the situation that in no way shape or form included him. Blaise, thinking that she was a force to be reckoned with just by the punch that, not only mere seconds ago, she had delivered to the slut, Parkinson immediately regretted getting her into this mess by kissing her. It was odd, Blaise thought; he was never one to feel remorse or guilt. Yet, for this instance, he did. However, he also felt elated because he now knew that instead of him forcing that kiss upon her, her temper would be taken out on the Wonder Boy's best friend.

"Ha! OH, REALLY, RON!? You..you little goody too shoes are going to tell mum? Tell her what, brother dearest? That I was _standing_? I can see that post now, "Mum, Malfoy and Zabini are planning something death-eatery. I just know it. I found Ginny standing near them, too close for them to not be planning something. I just know they're planning to corrupt her. I'll keep a very close eye on her. After all, I know she can't take care of herself. She's much to young. I just wanted you to know. Love, Ron." Is that what you're going to say? Because, believe me, I can fully take of myself and very well. George, Fred, Charlie, and Bill all made sure of that after my first year. Hell, I could take you down in a second. And trust me, you have pissed me off bloody well enough for me to. You would deserve it. Also, imagine how mum would react to the shocking, yet amazing thing I found out over the summer." Ron opened his mouth to cut his sister off. "Oh, and yes. Yes, I would. I will quite easily blackmail you, as well. It doesn't matter if you are a brother. You're barely one, no brother would do that to his younger sister."

As Ginny hissed at her oafish brother, both Draco and Blaise wondered what happened to the little, quiet, "blushing virgin" Ginevra Weasley over the summer. The eye contact and the barely noticed nod between the two meant that there were at an understanding. They would find out what happened to her, no matter what it took.

After this shocking vivid episode of Weasley temper that was still going on, Blaise could not help but get turned on at the thought of how the vixen could be in bed. Blaise set forth at that moment to make sure by the end of his seventh year, that he would find out. He would make sure that Ginny Weasley would be breathless after moaning and screaming his name in pleasure on his bed, or floor, or wall, or even the train corridor. How he wished the others were gone so that he could run his hands over the breasts that he could see rising and falling rapidly in her pissed off state. He wanted to feel her French manicured nails slice down his back as he got her soaked and begging.

Beginning to get uncomfortable at the tightness of his pants, Blaise tried to focus on the content of the raging battle in front of him and not the sexual desires his mind was creating.

"-God, Ginny, give it up. You're too young for a relationship anyways. Why do you even care? Why are you still upset? You were just a toy in his eyes. I heard it so many times." The careless brother ranted.

Ginny, struck by the unsuspecting blow, stopped all the motions she was doing to calm her self. In a split moment she went from where she stood, to a fraction away from the redheaded arse of a brother. Ron took a second's delay to register what happened and the words that had spilled from his chapped lips.

"G-G-Ginny, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that.." Ron stuttered, trying to apologize, obviously fear stricken.

The completely controlled girl then uttered in such a low voice that only her and her brother could hear.

"Really, Ronald? Is that what he said to you all the time? That's funny. I wouldn't even let him into my pants. I see it was a wise move now that I know he was having it off with you and Granger. How could such a "toy," as you put it, be anything worthwhile if it doesn't do what the "owner" wants it to. And, when exactly did you hear that? When you two were having a fine and dandy time in the same bed? Or, was it when Hermione would get you two off together? Tell me, Ronald, did you have fun backstabbing your only sister, less then a year younger then you by sleeping with the one you _thought_ she adored? Honestly, I never loved him, never since Tom, never since my whole perspective of him changed with his obviously inflated ego. It was a convenient relationship. He was there. Never forget who holds the upper hand now, beloved brother of mine. You should treat me like a princess if you don't want the entire school to find out earlier then planned."

"You wouldn't do that, I'm your brother." Ron interrupted, clearly had forgotten his anger in the midst of being scolded like a mere child.

"-And, I have five more. Much better ones, too. You fucking ass." Ginny shouted, making the two Slytherins jump in surprise and multiple compartment doors that had been on the verge of opening since the confrontation started finally slide open to cure their curiosity.

The boy who had to get off, walked up when he recognized the voices.

"You need to calm down, Gin-" He started.

Ginny slowly pivoted towards him and with out a warning she sent her famous Bat Bogey hex at him and Hermione then fiercely turned and slapped her brother.

She rotated and left back to her compartment. Draco and Blaise, realizing they were standing with their mouths open, turned and quickly followed after the ill-tempered girl as the shrieks were heard from the mudblood and Boy Wonder.

* * *

"Well, well. It seems that the Weaselette has grown a backbone and quite a temper." Draco said maliciously, hoping to cause more drama between the four Gryffindors, as they both sauntered up behind her.

"Go blow yourself, Ferret," was the only retort that actually caused Blaise to chuckle. Blaise came to the side of Ginny and put his arm around her waist.

"Now, Ginevra. How about you and I go and relieve some of that tension you have let build up over the summer. There are many ways I can be of service." He hissed in a seductive way.

"Zabini, get your hands off of me. I'm not in the mood, nor would I want to be in your bed or beneath you as much as you apparently want me to be. If that ever were to happen, you would have to try a lot harder anyways." Ginny declined as she left the room to join her finally found friends.

* * *

The blonde and brunette boys were left in the corridor, speechless.

"Did she really-" the both started.

"Turn ME down?! How could anyone even think to turn ME down?!" Blaise growled scandalized by the mere thought.

"Tell me to 'blow' myself? How unbecoming. And, why would you want her, Blaise. She's just a bitch, it seems." Draco questioned, when he was reminded of why he had such poor thoughts on the Weasley family.

"Did you NOT see those lips, Dray? I can imagine the things she could do on me. Or, the hips, with her backed against a wall and those legs wrapped around me, as I trust into her. And, Merlin, the fire in her much reach other situations like in bed!!" Blaise fumed with evident hunger in his voice, eyes, and pants.

Draco, having been use to the way his childhood friend was, quickly realized that he would be doomed to hear about the mudblood-loving, dirt-poor Weasley brat more then he could ever hope for.


	4. News

So, I just found this story again. I know it has been a few years; and for that I'm sorry. I was depressed when I first started this story. I decided going into relationships would be the best way to fix that; then when my friend died, I got lost in my head and pushed for my relationships to work out better to try to be happy and make everyone happy. I decided on one bad relationship after another. I lost myself and during that time, I stopped writing. I just lost the hope and joy in it that I use to find comfort in. I feel horrible about leaving this with out any updates or news.

I've decided to try at writing again. I apologize in advance for it more than likely being horrible. I can't remember for the life of me where I was headed with this story and I'm a completely different person then I was when I started this. In light of that, I may just re-write the sections I have up here and try to find inspiration in that.

I'll try to keep you all updated and let everyone know when I plan on posting a new chapter, hopefully it wont suck too much. :D

Love you all;

Stevie.


	5. I apologize in advance

So, try as I must; I can not think of how to continue this story. I've been trying since I posted that update. Truth be told though, I first wrote that when I was seventeen. I'm now about to turn twenty-two. I just don't have the same mind set as I did when I first began. Therefor, I've decided to try to start a new story. I will try to incorporate some of what I put into this one. Please don't lose faith in me. I will try to deliver a store worthy for y'all to read. I will update this story once I have the first chapter up of the new one.

I love you all for adding me to alerts and for reading what I was able to do on this one years ago.


End file.
